Pretty Little Things
by Serena Morningstar
Summary: Edward left years ago without a word, abandoning a devastated Bella. Now he's back and expects her to be waiting with open arms. But five years is a long time, and Bella Swan has a life that happily excludes him...that is until her five-year-old twins start asking questions. Will Bella keep her pretty little things hidden in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Mortals! How do? Hm, I just had the heart to clickety-click on my first piece of fiction and I was literally appalled!! The writing is so…choppy. So, I took it and cleaned it up, and hopefully have succeeded in providing you with a smoother read. And now I bring you Pretty Little Things REVISED. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lovely work of Twilight. I just play for my own amusement and occasionally yours too. Only Damien and Lily Swan are © Savvy Pride.

* * *

Isabella Swan let a heavy breathe escape her lips as she stared blankly out the window into the dull, colorless skies of the Olympic Peninsula. She distractedly brushed her hair, hardly noticing the silent tears gathering in the corners of her chocolate eyes.

Today was the one year anniversary of her father's death. It was hard to believe that just a short year ago, he had been alive and well. The reports were still fresh in her mind, making her cringe. According to the local papers, Police Chief Swan seemed to have passed from a heart attack in the forest while scouting. Bella knew it was a lie. Her father had been a strong man with a healthy heart. If only it were the simplicity of simple heart failure…well, Bella would have slept a lot easier. But no; Charles Swan was murdered by a beautiful and sadistic vampire named Victoria. He had been investigating murders and disappearances in the Bellevue Woods, alone and they hadn't found him until almost a week later, dead.

Bella turned her head to glance out the bay window that now overlooked the very woods that had taken her father away from them. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the secrets that the wretched forest kept. Too many bad thoughts sifted through her mind at the sight of the tall trees… and just as that picturesque scene reminded her of one man in her life; her thoughts flashed a different face through her head. Very suddenly her mind drifted to _him_.

The one man who seemed to ruin her life in his wake.

She sighed heavily and let the flood gates go. It had been quite a long time since she indulged in these thoughts and she smiled bitterly as his face flashed before her, just as perfect and inhumanly beautiful as she remembered.

Edward Cullen. Her personal Adonis as well as her personal Hades. The only man she ever opened up to, the sole person she had dared to give everything to. And in return he had left her alone and broken, taking her heart with him. Everything she was and hoped to be dissipated the moment he walked out of her life without a backward glance. She hated him for it, and yet couldn't help but adore him all the same, because when he left her broken, he had also unwittingly given her the opportunity to rebuild herself. And rise up, she did. All with the help of two little treasures left by that angelic bastard.

Her musings were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door before it was shoved open and a little girl sped into the room, diving into her arms.

"Mama, Damien is being stupid again!"

Bella smiled as the little girl clutched at her dress.

"Language please, Lily." she softly scolded, shaking her head. Soon they were joined by a little boy who came in and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, pressing his face into her skirt.

"Lily started it." He mumbled, nuzzling her hip. Bella couldn't help but smile and her silver coated laugh echoed throughout the room. She gently sat on the window-sill, pulling Lily onto her lap and patted the seat next to her for Damien. He climbed up and she wrapped an arm around him protectively.

'My angels.' She held them for a moment, smiling softly. Lilly sat up then, and asked, "Mama, when is Daddy coming home?"

Bella sat up straighter, eyes wide, and coughed to hide her sudden slip-up. 'Daddy', she thought. 'So much meaning in a single word…'

"Daddy will be home tomorrow." She smiled cheerfully at them and gently placed Lily on the floor, smoothing the black-lace dress that made her look like a miniature porcelain doll. She adjusted the blood-red tie on Damien's small suite and pushed them towards the door.

"Go wait downstairs; we'll leave in a minute."

As she heard their retreating footsteps and laughter, she smiled to herself. It was a sound that would always put a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She walked over to her vanity, wiping her smeared make-up away and quickly replaced her red lipstick and black mascara. She refastened the buttons on her black dress and pushed extra pins into her Victorian curls. With a glance in the mirror she was gone and walking down the front steps, two little figures behind her. She strapped them into the backseat of a sleek, white Mercedes and within minutes they were speeding down the highway towards Forks Cemetery.

Bella parked at the bottom of a steep hill and the twins immediately raced to the top. She smiled and walked up the path behind them. Charlie was buried at the top of the steep hill, right on the edge of the Bellevue Woods. It was a beautiful spot and at the top of the hill there was a twisted tree with moss-coated barks and gnarled branches. The whole scene was pretty in a morbid sort of fashion. Lily laid down three white roses and entwined her small hand with Damien's.

"Hello Grandpa." They said in unison. They all stood there for a minute, listening to the wind as it rattled through the trees. Thunder clashed overhead, warning that the sky was just about to give. Bella moved foreword, placing her hands on her children to steer them back towards the car. She was just opening her umbrella when a sharp burst of wind tore it from her fingers and crashed it into a mess of metal and cloth against the trees.

"_Bella…" _

A high feminine voice drifted on the wind, making Bella's head whip around as she searched for the source. Her eyes peered into the thick forest that bordered them on the left.

'It can't be', she thought. 'Victoria's dead!'

"_Bella!"_

Bella immediately picked up Lily and took Damien's hand. Instinct was telling her to run. Without a second thought, they were sprinting through the trees. She concentrated on breathing and moving her feet fast enough over the twisted roots and broken logs. 'Don't stop!' she screamed at herself. Her eyes were constantly moving, desperately seeking out the source of that damned voice. Something flickered in the corner of her eye, no more than a flash of red. She shook her head and kept running.

'Maybe…if we can get there…' she prayed and called out with all her being. '_Somebody help us!'_

She was carrying most of Damien's weight as well as Lily, who had buried her head into her mother's shoulder, silent and frightened sobs wracking her tiny body. Even while running for all of their lives, Bella still managed to coo sweet words into her daughter's hair, willing her to calm down. But it wasn't working, and Bella could already feel Lily's anxiety automatically flow towards Damien. The little boy glanced up at his mother with a terror in his eyes that broke Bella's heart. A sharp burst of wind surprised them head on and sent the three crashing roughly to the packed floor.

Victoria had found them.

On instinct, she turned as quickly as she could and hit the ground before Lily and Damien, safely catching them against her. She winced in pain as her leg went numb and dragged the twins over to where there was a decent cover of trees. She set Lily on her feet and looked at both of them with hard, determined eyes.

"Damien, Lily, you have to get out of here." She whispered quickly.

"You know the forest well, this is where we are." She grasped Lily's hand and showed her a mental picture of where they were and where to go.

"The big white house. Do you remember?" Lily nodded and took Damien's hand tightly.

"I want you to run. Run as fast as you can and don't stop until you get there. Don't look back, and no matter what happens don't let go of each other. Okay?" she explained everything in a harried whisper, but she knew they understood her. They both nodded and entwined their fingers- locking their hands.

"I love you." She said, kissing their joint hands before pushing them towards the trees behind them. "Be safe."

Then, they were gone. Bella took deep breaths, attempting to calm her racing heart. She tried to stand up on her good leg but it was too shaky and she quickly fell down again. With great effort, she pulled herself up again and leaned heavily against a thick trunk. At least like this her back wouldn't be completely exposed. She settled into an awkward crouch, half her weight balanced between her good leg and the tree.

"My Bella, haven't changed at all have you?" an annoyingly high voice echoed around the clearing. The devil herself came into view, wild and beautiful as ever with her flaming hair and ruby eyes. She slowly circled Bella, studied her, and then laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Think your little darlings are safe now that you've sent them away? Oh don't worry. I'll make sure they're taken care of wonderfully!" she purred, her eyes gleaming. She smiled a sickeningly sweet grin that showed off her perfect, pearlescent teeth. Bella's eyes flashed.

"You will not touch them!" She growled.

"I'm not the same as before, Victoria. I'm not the broken little girl you left for dead last year."

"Oh, but aren't you?" Victoria asked in a sing-song voice, knowing she had struck a nerve from the twinge in Bella's glare.

Bella just stared at her, waiting, while Victoria kept pacing.

* * *

Alice Cullen spun around the front room of the great house once more.

"It's so good to be home!" She laughed. Jasper picked her up and spun her around even faster making her squeal in delight. Everything was in neat disarray, with boxes lining the walls and furniture still leaning in awkward places. It was the messiest that one would ever see in the Cullen household. The rest of the family was moving about the house, getting settled in. All except Edward, who had immediately gone to see Bella.

'If she's still here.' Alice thought, frowning. Five years ago she had stopped getting visions of her best friend. No one could figure out why, but eventually when Alice tried to see into Bella's future or tried to check up on her, there would be nothing but a thick haze and muted noise – like white noise on a television set. Then, everything pertaining to Bella Swan faded to nothingness. It was unnerving to experience for the little pixie.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and something crashed into the jovial couple, slamming into them hard. Naturally, they both landed on their feet, but the others weren't so lucky. Two small children sat, staring up at them with wide eyes. Alice and Jasper stood there motionless, eyebrows raised curiously. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all standing on the edge of the stairs, staring and speechless. The little girl looked at them all closely, her gaze hard, before stopping on Carlisle. Her eyes seemed to change for an instant before she pried her hand away from her brother's death-grip and ran to him.

"You have to help us!" she yelled, tugging hard on his jacket and lifted her arms towards him to lift her up. Carlisle scooped her up and rested her on his hip, a frown creasing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly while discreetly looking the girl over, making sure she was alright.

"You have to help Mama! Someone's trying to hurt her. She told us to run and go here! Help her or she's gonna die!" Lily screeched, on the verge of hysterics. Carlisle lost himself for a minute and Lily slipped from his arms, but much to their astonishment she landed lightly on her feet. She looked around at the rest of them and started crying.

"Please help her! It's not time for her to die yet!"

That seemed to snap them from their daze and the house was immediately put into motion. Esme picked up the hysterical Lily and brought her down to where her brother was. Rose was behind her, her forehead creased in slight confusion and worry. Carlisle had gathered Emmett and Jasper and was making a quick beeline for the door.

"But we don't know where she is." Jasper said, trying to put everyone in a calmer mood, especially Lily who was eventually reduced to sniffles.

"She's on the other side of the stream. Towards the northern end of the woods." Alice's voice was hardly over a whisper. During all of the chaos of the last few minutes, her eyes had never left the little boy's. Jasper nodded and they were gone in a heartbeat. Alice stepped lightly towards Damien, as if he would bolt if she made any sudden movements. Damien just stood quietly, staring at her with unnervingly blank eyes and an emotionless expression.

When Alice had seen him, she automatically thought of a mini Edward. But it wasn't, though there was an _extreme_ likeness. The boy had the most extraordinary pair of deep, green eyes which she marveled over, because his eyes seemed to not be meant for someone his age. They were too knowing, too wise and just too _old. _It was like looking into his eyes was looking into the soul of someone of their kind. World-weary and ancient, with too many endless lifetimes filtering through his mind. It was most definitely not the feeling a person should get when looking into a child's eyes. There was also the fact that he could talk to her through his mind. Not exactly like Edward, who could just read them; but could actually respond. It made her wonder just who exactly these kids were.

With their contact broken, Damien shied away from Alice's scrutiny and walked over to where Esme was holding Lily. He sat down next to her and beside Rosalie, who looked at him with wonder. They both immediately held hands again and Lily instantly seemed to calm down. She slid off of Esme's lap and snuggled next to her brother, gently resting her head on his shoulder. After some time of Rosalie's soft singing and the warmth of a blanket, the two were fast asleep. Esme slowly stood up and walked with Rose over to Alice, who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor, studying the two children.

"It's quite magnificent, isn't it." Esme whispered.

"What?" Rose asked, laying on her side next to Alice and propping her head up with the palm of her hand.

"The likeness, it's too much for words." Alice replied. So they all studied the two little dolls resting on the couch.

'It was true.' Esme thought.

The little girl reminded them immensely of Bella, though they weren't identical at all. The girl had pin-straight, bronze-colored hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was unnaturally pale, almost like theirs, yet it still had that red flush that showed life. She was a tiny, little thing, with a heart shaped face and a ballerina's grace. She seemed too pretty to be her age…too _perfect._ Though the little girl looked like Bella, it was the boy that had them all on the edge of sanity. He had very unruly, dark-brown curls that seemed to stick up in all directions. It wasn't the same copper hue as his sister's, but it did have a faint red glow in the light. He also had the unnaturally pale skin of his twin, and his face was all softened angles that would one day define into sharper, more prominent lines. He was also almost _too_ perfect.

But what Alice had been marveling over the most were their eyes. They both had wide, ancient eyes that were too big for their faces which were a beautiful shade of hunter-green. The color you got when you mixed chocolate brown and emerald green. Alice smiled. Dark green eyes that flashed gold at times. So it was true.

" I may not be our resident mind-reader, but if I think what I think you're thinking, then you're correct." Alice laughed, a twinge of bitterness leaking through. Esme and Rosalie both looked at her warily, their eyes widening in recognition as events began to click together in their heads.

"No, he wouldn't have…I mean, he couldn't have!.." Esme's eyes narrowed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. When I get my hands on you."

Rosalie sat up, her golden eyes narrowed and alert. "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded, "What more do you need Rose? It's all here. You just need to look close enough!"

Rose stared at them apprehensively. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments. When she opened them there was a triumphant grin on her face.

"Their names should release all doubt. Her name is Lilliana Isabella, and _his_ name is Damien Edward. They are both a little over 5 years old."

Esme gasped, shaking her head. Rosalie's fists clenched tightly and the smile was immediately gone from her beautiful face.

"So there was a reason he wanted to up and leave so fast. But how could he leave her like that? Edward couldn't be that harsh…not to leave her just like that…"

"Couldn't he." Alice hissed. There was suddenly another presence in the room, making them all stiffen and move protectively in front of the children. Alice greeted him without turning around, her voice dripping with venom.

"Welcome back, brother dear."

* * *

Carlisle cautioned Jasper and Emmett to be silent as they approached the clearing where voices could be heard. They crept stealthily to the edge to see what the damage was and silent gasps left their mouths in horror at the sight before them.

Bella pushed herself up on one arm. A thin trail of crimson dripped from the corner of her lips as she coughed hard, clutching at her side where Victoria had kicked her, no doubt breaking a few ribs in the process. She breathed heavily now, attempting to calm her racing heart. There was a great fire spreading through her chest and her vision was on the edge of a knife. She shivered as rain soaked through her skin and gasped in pain as the icy water stung the wound on her shoulder.

On a desperate attempt to escape, Victoria had ripped her dress back to reveal the pale flesh of her shoulder. Then, she pinned Bella to the muddy ground, laughing cruelly as she sank her teeth into her. Blood and excess venom was still running down from the bite. Victoria was pacing back and forth before her, striking her down whenever she felt the need to. Those watching could clearly see that Bella was barely holding on and Victoria was losing her patience. She grabbed Bella by the hair, forcing her to look up at her.

"Dearest Bella, why don't you just give up?! Your _Edward_," she sneered, spitting his name, "isn't coming to rescue you this time. Is it because of those two brats? Well take rest darling, those two will be well taken care of." She scoffed, throwing Bella down. Victoria seemed frustrated by the look in her eyes so she hit her again and resumed pacing.

"I already bit you sweetheart, it's just a matter of time until you're as dead as that father of yours." She laughed. Bella let out a muffled cry as the venom seeped deeper into her bloodstream. Consciousness was quickly leaving her. Carlisle winced. Enough was enough.

With a slight move of his hand, Jasper and Emmett were on Victoria with nails and teeth. The sound of marbled flesh tearing was thankfully drowned out by the rain.

Carlisle kneeled next to the half-dead woman. Her eyes widened in recognition and a small smile crept onto her blood-stained lips.

"Carlisle." Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. He gently pressed a cool finger to her lips, quieting her. She grasped his hand tightly, gripping his fingers in a vice, afraid to let go. His eyes narrowed as her breathing began to slow significantly.

"I know I don't have much time left." She sighed heavily, tears running down her face. He frowned down at her broken body. He leaned close to her, whispering gently in her ear.

"I can save you Bella. We owe you so much…this is but one way we can repay you.."

She looked up at him with dark eyes and it was like finally _seeing_ him. There was so much pain, so much suffering, so much tragedy in that one look before she roughly shook her head.

"No…I can't, not yet."

Carlisle frowned. This was the girl who had begged each of the Cullens to change her…and now she was so adamantly refusing even though her life depended on it. Bella Swan would never cease to amaze him.

"Bella, love, you're dying." He whispered.

"I know. Take me to Damien, please. Time's running out."

She closed her eyes and slowed her breath even more, conserving her energy. Carlisle gently picked her up, a frown still resting on his brow and motioned to Emmett and Jasper that he would be taking her. They nodded and Emmett pulled out a lighter.

Carlisle was running as the first licks of flame and the overpowering scent of incense permeated the air.

* * *

Edward entered the room to three frigid glares. He frowned, eyes flashing straight to Alice.

"What did I do?" he growled, crossing his arms.

"You bastard! How could you leave her!?" Alice shrieked and suddenly she was on him, ramming him into the opposite wall faster than the speed of light. He tried to fight back, but her rage won out.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he spat, trying to fight her off as she attempted to claw his face. Alice snarled and struck out with her leg, catching him in the stomach and making him double over in pain before Esme pulled them apart.

"Calm yourselves and be quiet. Something's happening." She whispered. They all looked over to where the twins were, silence washing over them. Edward frowned in confusion. Why on earth were their _children_ in the Cullen house?

Lily was sitting up now, staring straight ahead. Her deep eyes were blank and faraway. She was holding Damien's hand tightly, who was whispering to her softly. They all heard his small, liquid voice clearly.

"What's happening Lilly? Where is she? Is she okay?"

Lily shook her head and Damien squeezed her hand. She was still for minutes before her eyes cleared. She shook her head as tears started forming in her wide eyes. She looked at Damien with worry and he understood, nodding. In the span of a few seconds, something passed between them that no one else could decipher. Their minds were even blocked to the all-knowing-Edward.

"When?"

"Now." She whispered.

Lily's hand flew towards the door and it blew open, making them jump. Two seconds later, Carlisle came in, a limp figure hanging in his arms. The twins were already up and rushing him, pulling him to a wide, vacant space on the floor. Carlisle gently laid Bella down between the two and stepped back. Everyone else was now hovering slightly behind him, awed by these mysterious kids. Edward choked as he recognized the lovely figure of the woman on the floor. It was Isabella Swan.

_His _Bella.

The woman he had never once forgotten or stopped loving. She was just like he remembered, yet different somehow.

Her skin was still marvelously white, and her face still held the same classic beauty that had caught and held him years ago. She was the same but older. She still had that wonderful grace of a teenager, but now matured.

It tore his heart to see her broken and barely breathing there before him. 'And who were these kids anyway? They couldn't possibly be hers, unless…'

Carlisle went to get his bag, but Lily quickly stopped him by placing her small hand in his.

"This is beyond your power." She whispered, her hunter eyes boring into his golden ones. Her voice seemed to have changed. It was wispy and melodic, almost like a siren and definitely not the voice of a five year old girl. He nodded slowly and went back to standing behind Damien, who all eyes were now turned to.

Damien looked closely at his mother, his eyes getting even bigger with the intense scrutiny. He gently lifted her arm, twisting it this way and that and his fingers danced across her bruised and bloody skin. He prodded gently at her ribs and held his hand there, pausing. His eyes went blank and distant. They all had the idea that he was calculating something in his head. Edward just hissed with impatience.

"You couldn't have found anything that Carlisle wouldn't have already fixed by now, little boy."

Damien either didn't hear him or was choosing to ignore him. Instead, Edward felt even colder when Lily's dark eyes bore into him. They were no longer green, but a deep shade of black. It was a warning. Damien opened his eyes and brushed the hair away from Bella's neck. There was a nasty bite which was still leaking blood and excess venom on her collarbone. He glared at it and looked up at Lily whose eyes had gone even darker. She nodded and he put a small hand over it, covering it.

"Now's not the time-" Edward started but he was cut off by the flash of light emitting from the little boy on the floor.

Damien's small hands had started glowing and when he passed it over the vicious bite, it disappeared, leaving no trace. It was as if the bite had never been, and the skin was just as flawless as if it had never been touched by anything. They stared at him in amazement and shock as he worked, passing his hands over all of her wounds. Every injury that the light touched was gone. Carlisle noted Damien's eyes, which were wide and bright gold as he concentrated. The sight reminded him of Edward, who was standing beside him.

Finally, after passing his strange glowing light over every inch of her, Damien seemed satisfied. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were back to the deep, hunter green.

_The child's eyes_. Carlisle thought. Lily's eyes had also faded to the dark green of her twin rather than the menacing obsidian they had been. She went over and sat next to her brother, who, without warning, collapsed into his sister's waiting arms. She held him close, running her tiny hands through his messy curls. Esme and Rosalie wrapped blankets around them and sat down.

Bella's eyes were still closed but her breathing was deeper and more even. She didn't have one bruise or scar left on her pale skin, which seemed to glow faintly. Her face was flawless. The color had returned to her complexion, making faint, rose-tinted blushes appear on her cheeks and lips. Her thick, chocolate-colored hair fell around her like a halo, every curl in perfect disarray. She was completely relaxed, and was the image of peaceful slumber. Edward could do nothing but stare as he remembered how beautiful his Bella really was.

* * *

What do you think? I cleaned up a lot of the dialogue and just went back and edited the whole thing because I was so surprised at how awful my writing had been. I guess it really does help to go back and re-read. Hopefully it flows a lot smoother this second time around, and I apologize for the crude editing in the first place. As always, I love to hear those pretty words of criticism from the lovely readers! Reviews are Motivation, mon cheres. Even flames are welcome here, just post a review.

Kiss-Kiss,  
Serena


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I present to you lovelies, the coveted Chapter Two. Hope it's to your liking. As I've done with Chapter One, this segment has also been edited, because once again I was appalled at my previous writing skills. So enjoy this, and like always, feedback is welcome! Ah, and I know that some of you are also thinking that I wrote this _after_ Breaking Dawn. To clarify my loves, I have not, and this story was in the works and posted when New Moon first came out. I didn't know if I was going to continue with this plot, but after the release of Breaking Dawn, I will admit that it was unsatisfying enough to make me wander back a-this-way. FYI - Damien and Lily Swan were here long before Miss Renesme Cullen, and to be frankly honest, I like them much better(and no I'm not just saying that as their creator).So, read on and enjoy!

P.s. Let's clear things up: 1)This was written _before_ Breaking Dawn. 2)Damien and Lily are OCs. 3)Laurent is definitely not the same as in the movie! Think tall,pale-white skin and shoulder length,jet-black, straight hair. (I know I shouldn't have to clarify this, but I just wanted people to have the vision of _my_ Laurent in their heads)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. That honor, my friends, goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. However, Damien and Lily Swan are (c) Savvy Pride.

* * *

Bella awoke to consciousness a while later. She slowly pushed herself up, rubbing her head as she tried to get a hold on her surroundings. She knew she was on a couch… a very comfortable couch and that she was warm. She yawned loudly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as the room finally came into focus around her. She pulled the blanket off of her and wearily stood up, walking over to the wide window that took up an entire wall of the room she was in. As soon as she caught her disheveled reflection in the glass however, her breathe caught, threatening to stop all air flow to her lungs.

It all came crashing back. Every vivid detail of the last few hours swamped her with painful clarity as she realized what had happened and exactly where she was at the moment. All she could do was panic for a minute. Were the Cullens really back? Had she imagined it or did Carlisle really save her from a bloodthirsty vampire? Bella shook her head, trying to clear it and somehow managed to push her insanity to the back of her mind for a moment and calmed herself. Maybe it was all a dream. All she knew was that she needed to find Damien and Lily and get the hell out. Now.

Her hope was dashed however, when a soft voice spoke behind her.

"You're looking well Isabella."

She spun around quickly, her eyes widening and her heartbeat fluttering like a bird as she clutched at her chest in surprise. She sighed heavily and a small laugh escaped her when she saw who it was.

"Carlisle! God, give me a heart attack why don't you!?" she breathed, shaking her head. Carlisle smiled and stepped over to her, gently placing his arm on hers.

"Come Bella, let's talk in private." He led her out of the room and to his study a few doors down. She entered before him, all the while her stance rigid and wary as he closed the door behind her. They stood in tense silence for awhile, just staring at one another, before he motioned for her to sit down. He turned away from her, moving to settle behind his desk as she hesitantly followed him and perched on one of the seats in front of his desk. He noted how stiff she was, her back rigid and never touching the back of the chair, but decided not to comment on it. Maybe it was the half-wild look in her chocolate eyes, but he knew he was dealing with a person who was in the very essence of fight-or-flight mode. It was probably best to leave things as they were.

He watched her for a few long minutes, just observing as she stared around at the vaguely familiar room. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, and she seemed to be looking anywhere but at him. Carlisle sat up in his chair, clearing his throat loudly to get her attention on him. It worked as her eyes snapped up to meet his. He smiled softly, almost disarmingly, attempting to keep her calm.

"How are you Bella?" he asked quietly, still smiling charmingly at her. Bella's mouth twitched at the tone he used. It was the same voice he used when he talked to patients. Apparently he still thought that he would break her… her temper flared and her eyes immediately hardened, surprising him.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she spat, narrowing her gaze on him. Her voice was low and still gravelly from sleep, but it was still impossible to mistake the edge in it. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Well, it wasn't the reaction he had been expecting, but at least now he knew where he stood. He continued cautiously, his voice even and relaxed as he regarded her.

"Bella, I believe we owe you an apology."

At his sincere tone, her eyes softened the slightest inch. But before she could think more on the matter she shook her head and immediately stood up, turning away from him.

"You owe me nothing Dr. Cullen. Now if you'll excuse me, my children and I will happily see ourselves out of your lives." She said, voice strained as she quickly made her way to the door. Carlisle frowned and for once didn't hesitate to use his speed to intercept her. Bella jumped back as he appeared in front of the door, his hand on the handle, cutting off her only way out.

"Please don't leave." His golden eyes were pleading now. "I just want to know what really happened."

Bella hesitated, a little touched at his concern. She had and always would have a soft spot for the Cullen patriarch. There was just something in his eyes that wouldn't let her deny him anything… the same something that resided in her son's eyes. She crossed her arms and sighed, staring him head-on.

"What on Earth could you possibly want to know Carlisle? I think everything's pretty clear if you squint hard enough."

He smiled, shaking his head. Always such a pessimistic girl, his lovely daughter. "I want to know everything…what happened when we left? How were the twins born? What has happened since?..."

Bella's eyebrows shot up at his request. Really, she wasn't in the chattiest mood right now.

"When you left I moved on. The twins were born like every other child on this planet, and since then my life has been infinitesimally simple until today! See? It's all very simple the way things played out…can I leave now?" she huffed, glaring. Carlisle shook his head slowly.

"Bella-" he trailed, his eyes sad. Her eyes widened when she saw that he still hadn't moved from his post at the door and she scoffed in frustration.

"You're really going to make me elaborate this, aren't you?" she asked, incredulous. Carlisle nodded.

"I want to know the truth." He whispered. Bella shook her head, still amazed at him. He was the last person she ever expected to keep her against her will.

"The truth is a very bitter thing love. Difficult for even you to stomach, I think."

He blatantly ignored the sarcasm coating her words. "It's something I'm willing to suffer through."

She laughed; but deep down she knew she had no other choice. Besides, it was time that a Cullen knew the ordeals that she had gone through in their absence. But it wasn't Carlisle she was worried about…She knew he could easily survive listening to her story. The question was could she survive the telling? She ran a hand tiredly through her messy locks and motioned for him to sit down.

"All right, all right. You win. Just please sit down already before I change my mind." She sighed, pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

He went to sit behind his desk, giving her his full attention. She spoke softy, almost wearily at first, and told the story like she was telling a stranger, never missing a beat.

"It was five years ago and I was eighteen years old. Edward and I had been together for a little over 10 months." She looked out of the wide-window, her eyes growing distant. The past rushed up to meet her eagerly. "Everything happened so fast. It was Edward's birthday, and we went to the meadow in the forest that day. It was just after nightfall and things happened, and I guess things just got too intense. He either lost control or maybe it was because I pushed him too far."

A humorless laugh escaped her and her eyes were sad after that.

"That was the one night we had together before he was gone. When I woke up the next day, I was completely alone at the very place he had promised himself to me, and there was no trace of him." She trailed, her voice cracking.

"At first, well, I thought it was a dream. So I came here to talk to Alice, thinking she would tell me what the hell was going on. But, when I got here, unfortunately everything was gone. Wiped clean. And when I put two and two together, the truth was strange…and terrifying. It was like the Cullens had never even existed. I didn't know what to do, so I spent a week here, thinking that maybe someone would come back."

Bella looked up at him with heartbroken eyes that made him ache. It was all he could do to not reach out and hold her.

"That's when I fell into a delusion, I suppose that's what you'd call it. I kept thinking he would appear if I closed my eyes, or that when I woke up he would be there, smiling or scolding me for doing something stupid."

"I used to hear his voice in my head, a lot, you know? Like when I was about to do something that would get me into trouble, or hurt, it never failed. Thought I was going insane for a while." She laughed bitterly, like she hated herself. Maybe a part of her did too. Carlisle frowned as he saw how hard it was for her to say this. He couldn't think of any way to comfort her. So he just let her continue.

"About two months later, I found out that I was pregnant. I panicked and told Charlie. That in itself was an experience. The whole 'telling your father that you're pregnant and the father of your child just disappeared without a word' thing. It really does make you closer to a person."

Carlisle flinched as if she had struck him, but she continued without any attention to it.

"Charlie was actually very supportive, though…he vowed that should Edward ever show his face again then the rest of the world would be one bastard less." Tears watered in the corners of her eyes as she remembered her father and just how amazing he had been. He had proved himself once again, to be able to stand pressure and had immediately stepped up as father-of-the-year. Bella had wanted for naught when he had taken care of her those long, awkward months. She shook her head, absently wiping away her unshed tears. Now was not the right time for those thoughts.

"All I can say, was that it was a _long_ nine months. Carrying twins…not to mention _hybrid_ twins, well, it's not for the weak-willed." She smirked, watching as his eyes lit up with all of the medical questions she knew he was just dying to ask her. She was actually surprised and silently applauded him when he hadn't immediately jumped up to interrogate her or strap her down to a lab table for research. However, his next question almost made her lose all respect for him. Almost.

"So he is their father then."

Bella bit her lip and gave him a look that clearly said 'oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-the-most-obvious-question-in-the-world.' He immediately shut up and smiled almost sheepishly up at her.

"Right, dumb question…"

Bella shrugged, thinking for a moment. "No actually. Not a completely stupid question." She paused, and nodded to herself.

"Edward may have spawned them, but he is most certainly not their _father._"

Carlisle was confused for a minute…before realization hit him. "So they were raised by someone else."

Bella was silent. The mask she had so carefully built for five long years crumbled. Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"What was I supposed to do Carlisle!? I would never have let them grow up without a father. I did! And look how the hell I turned out." She yelled, shaking as her tears finally fell. He was sure the whole house was listening in now. He quickly stood up and pulled her to him, letting her sob into his chest. She clutched onto him for dear life, afraid that is she were to let go then they would all disappear- _again._ He held her tightly, running his hands through her hair and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. Anything to get her to calm down again. Eventually her sobs lessened, and she was reduced to a limp mass in his arms. Carlisle easily scooped her up and walked with her to the couch. He sat down, cradling her in his lap like a doll. She curled into him, still holding on like a little girl clutches onto her father, and waited out the rest of her tears in heavy silence.

After she calmed down, she looked up at him with glass eyes and her voice was low and hoarse.

"I didn't know what to do. I was nothing but a shell when Edward walked away. But, then right before the twins were born, _he_ showed up to pick up the pieces. He helped me so much, Carlisle… he made me want to _be_ someone again. " she whispered. His curiosity was instantly piqued at the slight reverence in her tone.

"Who did, Bella?"

She turned away from him, suddenly quiet again. He took her hand gently, encouraging her. She looked up into his eyes with a fierceness that took his breathe away, daring him to judge her.

"Laurent." She whispered. "He came back to visit the Cullens and never really left again."

She stood up on shaky legs, pulled herself out of his cool embrace and walked over to the wide window behind the desk. She watched them for a long minute, trying to sort out her chaotic thoughts. Down, in the backyard, Damien was talking to Alice and Lily was playing with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They were both laughing and seemed completely at ease in the midst of five, adult vampires. Carlisle came to stand next to her and also looked down on the picturesque scene, smiling. He could see Edward sitting across from Alice and Damien on the patio.

"Are you married?" Carlisle suddenly asked, turning to face her. His voice was suspiciously devoid of any emotion. She glanced at him warily, trying to read him before finally shaking her head in the negative. She almost laughed as he seemed to release the breath he was holding and a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm engaged." She smiled, chuckling at his offbeat response. She lifted up her hand, and there on her ring-finger rested a pretty, silver band with a large, princess-cut diamond. He wondered how he hadn't seen it before.

"Congratulations…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to respond. "When's the wedding?"

Her voice was eerily steady as she avoided looking at him and turned back to the window. "In three months."

He just nodded. The silence returned tenfold. They both watched, lost in their own thoughts until they saw Lily tackle Emmett to the ground, causing startled laughter from everyone downstairs. Carlisle's eyes widened and he pressed closer to the glass, trying to make something of what he had just seen. Bella peered at him from the corner of her eye, grinning.

"Don't worry Carlisle, you're not seeing things. What Lily did was very real." She chirped, giggling at his expression. He shrugged, laughing a bit unsurely.

"You're children are very…interesting." He said, amused. His tone was lighter now. Bella's silver laughter echoed through the room. She dazzled him with a pretty, glowing smile that he couldn't help but return. It was such a drastic turn around from the tearful wreck she had been only a few moments before.

"Yes, I believe that's the best word for it. When I first found out that they were _different_, it was _very_ interesting."

She pointed through the glass down to Lily. "That little monster there can see things, just as Alice can, and she is telekinetic. She terrified me when she was a baby by moving the piano about seven feet into the air." She pressed her palm to the glass and smiled tenderly, getting lost in thoughts of her children.

Carlisle studied the little girl who looked like a porcelain doll. With her waist-length, auburn hair and alabaster skin, not to mention her tiny frame; she really was like a living doll. She was graceful and quick- almost too quick for human eyes.

"And your son?" he asked.

Bella's smile changed then, from just the happy smile of a doting mother to one of brilliant adoration. She crossed her arms and leaned against the window, still staring at the little boy who was now laughing with his sister as they chased Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle knew she was remembering something fondly.

"He's my angel." She murmured, almost too low for him to hear.

"Hard to believe he's mine really. Lily's a good girl, but she can be a demon at times. Her temper in the classroom is notorious, but Damien…well, he's wonderful. His temperament is so serene and calm. Even when his sister is in hysterics he manages to keep very level-headed. He's so sweet too."

She shook her head, laughing.

"He has very extraordinary gifts as well, as you've probably seen. He has a natural healing ability and he can "read" people. He can instantly tell your mood, your personality, and anything else he wants about you. But, sometimes, he acts just like…like- " She faltered.

"Like his father."

It was statement, not a question.

"Yes," she said weakly. "Though, Laurent's influence has done him a lot of good."

"Is he a good father?" he asked. He noticed that she was now looking at Edward, and there was discord in her gaze. Then, she blinked and her dark eyes were relaxed once more. She turned and smiled at him again, brushing off whatever she had been thinking.

"He is. Ever since they were born, he's always been there." The last part came out in barely a whisper.

"Back to my very first question then, how are you, Isabella? We have so much to catch up on." He added as an afterthought. Bella smiled softly as he repeated his question. Now, she was much more prepared for answering it.

"I've been better…but as of now I'm alright." She paused, hesitating for a moment. "Actually, Charlie passed away last year. We were visiting him when Victoria stumbled upon us today."

Carlisle frowned.

'It's been a very long five years' he thought sadly.

"I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head and quickly changed the subject.

"We fixed up this lovely manor house. It's beautiful. Just on the edge of the Bellevue Woods."

* * *

He commented and they made polite conversation, but he still sensed that there was something she wasn't letting on. There was a slight undertone to her temper that even had him anxious. There was something she was still hesitating to tell him. There was a lull in their small talk and he took his chance.

"Something wrong Bella? I get the feeling you're holding something back." He cut in.

She paled and avoided his gaze. Finally, "You know, they're not the only ones with rather fascinating gifts."

"Oh?"

She turned to him, and suddenly her gaze was very critical for an instant before it softened, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Tell me Dr. Cullen, if you had the opportunity to do anything to protect your family, would you?"

He looked at her evenly. "You know the answer to that love. In a heartbeat."

He glanced at her through his peripheral vision. Her eyes were no longer a deep brown, but black, frigid ebony. Her voice was throaty and melodic. A siren's voice. But he knew it wasn't for him, she seemed to be staring right at Edward as she said this, and Edward was staring right back up with just as much intensity. Her black eyes bore into his golden ones, and Carlisle shivered as he watched the topaz-hue recede from Edward's eyes until they were just as black and cold as Bella's. Something jolted her and her eyes narrowed and shot to the left, into two wide, deep, green eyes. Damien.

Carlisle watched as Edward turned to stare at the little boy who had called Bella's attention away and was looking at him in wonder. Something passed between mother and son, and then Bella shook her head furiously, her notorious blush gracing her pale skin.

"Forgive me. I've lost my manners." She smiled apologetically at him and her eyes were back to deep brown. She glanced at something behind his head and gasped.

"Oh god! Is that the time? I didn't realize-" she turned to him, "forgive me, I think it's best if we were on our way." She started towards the door at a fast pace, but he quickly caught her by the elbow.

"They don't know, do they? They think Laurent is their real father."

Bella stopped and faced him with tired eyes.

"Yes Carlisle. They have no idea that their father is standing three feet away from them at this very moment, if that's what you mean."

"Look, I know this might be asking a bit much, but…would you mind if maybe Esme and I dropped by once and awhile to see them?" he asked, hopeful. He thought she would be angry or upset that he would ask such a thing, but she surprised him once again by that velvet-coated laugh.

"Of course! They are your grandkids after all." She smirked before her face turned serious. "Though, I ask that you refer to yourselves as Uncle and Aunt. Please, that's how I'll be referring to everyone as well."

"Edward too?"

She stiffened. "Of course."

"Your wish is our command fair lady." He smiled and she seemed to relax. She hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you. It was nice getting it all out and I'm glad you're back." She kissed him on the cheek. "Grandpa."

* * *

He walked her downstairs and they were just about to go out to the back when there was a soft knock at the door. Esme was already there and she smiled in recognition.

"Laurent! So good to see you. What a coincidence!" She smiled, stepping aside to admit him into her home. Carlisle studied the man entering his home and noted his eyes, which were now a liquid topaz. He smiled in approval. Last time he had seen them they were ruby red. Laurent smiled as Esme led him into the main room.

"A little bird told me that the Cullens were back. I had to come see for myself." He grinned as he clasped hands with Carlisle.

"Welcome back. It's nice to have some familiar faces in the neighborhood again."

"It's good to be back." Esme smiled as moved to stand by her husband. Outside, it had started to rain and the group was making their way inside.

Carlisle and Esme led the way to the living room, but Bella was quickly stopped by Laurent's cool hand against her arm. He drew her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and cupping the side of her face, making her look up at him. He stared deeply into her chocolate eyes and Bella could feel herself melting into him. He frowned, creases appearing on his handsome face and ran a hand down her long, mahogany curls. There was nothing but the deepest concern and tenderness in his gaze.

"I came home early, because there was a fire in the forest…the rangers said the smoke was like opium and incense." He trailed a hand down her face, and she suddenly realized that he was searching for marks. Cuts and bruises…

"Are you alright? Is everyone okay?" he asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse. Bella smiled softly, reassuringly, and reached up with her own hand to cup his cheek.

"We are now. It was Victoria's funeral pyre you heard about in the forest."

Laurent's eyes narrowed and she could see them darken a shade. "Victoria? She was here?!" he snarled, his temper rising. Bella grabbed his face in both her hands and forced his eyes to meet hers. With gentle hands she stroked his brow, willing the upset lines to go away.

"Shh, love…later. She's gone now, shh- baby, you need to relax." She whispered soothingly, leaning up on her toes to press her lips against his. Laurent stiffened before his eyes finally slid closed and he gave himself over to her. Her arms snaked around his neck, drawing him in closer as he hugged her tighter, holding her to his body. Her hands fisted in his shoulder-length, jet-black locks that fell like silk around her fingers. His tongue lightly traced the moist warmth of her bottom lip, demanding entrance…but before they could deepen the kiss, there was a soft-uncomfortable cough behind them. Immediately they pulled apart, Laurent smiling sheepishly as Bella's face blushed a very lively pink. Laurent laughed softly, back to his previous demeanor and winked down at Bella. His eyes were dark, and held a promise of what he had in store for her later.

Esme didn't say anything, just smiled in amusement as she led them back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Laurent?" they all turned to the sound of the voice. Laurent managed another smile, though it was much less welcoming than before. His bright eyes were suddenly hard and he tightened his arm around Bella's waist.

"Edward, you're looking well."

Edward nodded and smiled politely, though it was strained. Laurent's little display of possessiveness had not gone unnoticed.

"Daddy!" Lily's high soprano echoed from the doorway.

She ran towards him with breathtaking speed and he removed his arm from around Bella to scoop her up, twirling her around. Her bells-and-whistles laughter hummed loudly through the air. Damien came in next with his hair soaking wet. He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, barely taller than it himself. Bella bent down and embraced him tightly, gently rubbing his back. She stood up straight, one arm still holding him as he cuddled into her.

She turned and spoke to Alice and Rosalie. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were all talking to Laurent who was holding a giddy Lily.

Edward felt the need to shred something. She really had moved on. Otherwise, she'd be with him right now and be holding onto him. Oh yes, he had seen that kiss and quiet exchange between them, and it had taken all of his will power not to knock Laurent through the wall. Maybe the idea of Bella settling down really did seem impossible in his mind. But, it was his fault, he knew. Because that is exactly what he had wanted her to do. The whole reason for breaking her heart and leaving in the first place. But, now that he saw her… she was still romantically involved with a vampire, and her kids were definitely _not_ normal…why did it hurt so much?

'Because it should've been me_._' He thought bitterly. He saw them and felt a burning rage in his hollow chest. Jealousy. Of Bella and Laurent, Lily and Damien. They all looked so perfect together, a truly happy family. He felt sick just looking at them, knowing that it should've been him in Laurent's place. But it wasn't. And the fact that Isabella Swan had a happy life that didn't involve him at all was hurting him much more than he thought possible.

Finally, after many goodbyes and hugs, they were heading for the door. Lily was asleep on her father's shoulder and Damien was rubbing his eyes, attempting to stay awake a little longer. Bella gently picked him up and he quickly fell asleep in the crook of her neck, his little hands fisting tenderly in her hair.

She hugged Carlisle and Esme tightly. "Please, come by whenever you want, our home is always open."

Laurent shook hands with Jasper and Emmett, waved to everyone else, and then they were gone.

Esme shut the door and gently kissed Carlisle, rubbing his shoulders.

"Well, that was quite interesting." Alice broke in.

"To say the very least." Edward muttered as he rushed up to his room, slamming the door. He knew they had heard him. He turned his stereo on high and let the music drown everything out. If there was anytime he wished for sleep more, it couldn't compare to tonight.

* * *

on, I know you're dying to hit the pretty button and say something fun. Who am I to stop you? Tell me what you think! Even if it's to rant and rave. Flames are always welcome, seeing as how they keep me warm and fuzzy in these long winter months. Review please, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can :)

Amo,  
Serena


End file.
